nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
Description: Rangers are skilled stalkers and hunters who make their home in the wilderness. Their martial skill is nearly the equal of the fighter, but they lack the latter's dedication to the craft of fighting. Instead, the ranger focuses his skills and training on a specific enemy - a type of creature he bears a vengeful grudge against and hunts above all others. Rangers often accept the role of protector, aiding those who live in or travel through the woods. His skills allow him to move quietly and stick to the shadows, especially in natural settings, and he also has special knowledge of certain types of creatures. Finally, an experienced ranger has such a tie to nature that he can actually draw on natural power to cast divine spells, much as a druid does, and like a druid he is often accompanied by animal companions. Alignment restrictions: none Hit die: d10 Proficiencies: armor (light, medium), shields, weapons (martial, simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: animal empathy, concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, parry, search, set trap, spot Selectable class feats: brew potion, craft wand, deflect arrows, scribe scroll, skill focus (animal empathy), spell focus, weapon proficiency (exotic) Bonus feats: favored enemy, greater spell focus Primary saving throw(s): fortitude Base attack bonus: +1/level '''Spellcasting: divine (wisdom-based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). Must have a wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Spells Level progression The bonus against favorite enemies are: bonus damage added to weapon(s), and bonus ranks in spot, listen, taunt. Epic ranger The epic ranger moves through the natural world with deadly grace and a keen mind. The epic ranger is both a protector and a hunter, and his powers reflect this. Hit die: d10 Skill points: 4 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic ranger gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic ranger bonus feats: bane of enemies, blinding speed, epic prowess, epic spell focus, epic toughness, epic weapon focus, favored enemy, improved combat casting, perfect health Epic selectable class feats: epic skill focus (animal empathy) Epic favored enemy Epic ranger level progression Prestige class tips *Combined with wizard or sorcerer levels, an elven or half-elven ranger makes the perfect arcane archer. *hide and move silently as class skills make it easy for evil rangers to become assassins or blackguards. Notes *Despite popular perception and BioWare's prestige class tip, the ranger has but one class feature that enhances archery, namely the ability to self-buff with cat's grace and thereby increasing the ranger's ranged attack bonus. *When reaching ranger levels with bonus favored enemy feats at epic character levels (not just epic ranger levels), a feat may be chosen from the epic ranger bonus feat list instead of the usual favored enemy. *A good example of using one level of ranger in epic levels is with a caster type. With just one level of ranger, taken in epic levels, a player can take improved combat casting (provided the character already has the prerequisites) instead of a first favored enemy, as well as pick up discipline or other useful skills that might not be available to the character's caster classes. External resources *Ranger Guide by DarthMuffin at GameFAQs NWN page *Overview of the ranger class in the Epic Character Builders Guild: The Ranger Class (Login required) *Hakpak for 3.5 style ranger (one of many) available at 3.5 Edition. Changes to the ranger class include: **Both fortitude and reflex as primary saving throws **d8 hit die instead of d10 **6 skill points per level instead of 4 **No longer given medium armor proficiency **Dual-wield at level 2 instead of at level 1, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting at level 6 instead of level 9 **Woodland Stride at level 7, evasion at level 9 **Hide in plain sight at level 17 (outside only) **Improved spell list category:classes